Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to sharing video content published online and, more specifically, to tracking the sharing of video content published online.
Background
Entities that publish content, such as video data, typically desire analytic data about the published content. For example, the publishers may seek information about the number of times the video data is viewed or other metrics describing performance of the video data. However, publishers are unable to obtain valuable analytic data about the impact client sharing has on the metrics and distribution of the published content. For example, the publishers cannot see how many clients are sharing the content, who those clients are, how many views those clients generate by sharing. Such information may prove valuable to a publisher and the client. For example, a publisher may like to thank a particular client that is responsible for a large number of the views or tell that client about the publisher's latest content, in the hope that the client will continue to share the publisher's content and generate a large number of views.
The clients may benefit from such information as well. For example, a client may negotiate for financial compensation from the publisher for sharing the publisher's content in the future. For another example, the client may benefit from getting a better sense of its audience's size and composition. Further, it may be beneficial for the clients to get valuable feedback about which of their video shares are driving engagement, allowing them to tailor what videos they share in the future to more closely match what their audience responds to.